Por Ella
by Mexerg
Summary: Draco es un cantante famoso a sus 21 años pero perdió lo más preciado de su vida y ahora mientras canta recuerda lo ocurrido. Como cmbió su vida en solo segundos.


Espero que les guste este fic, la canción es "Por Ella" de Guffi. Encuentro muy buena la canción y espero haber creado un fic igual de bueno...

Draco ya tenía 21 años y estaba sentado con una botella vacía de agua en su mano; pensando.

Habían pasado años desde que dejó Hogwarts, de hecho nunca había vuelto a aquella institución. Pero aún recordaba su último año, fue memorable. En un día de invierno había conocido a la 'nueva' Virginia Weasley. Esta muchacha se había convertido en la chica que todos los hombres deseaban, pero solo por fuera. Por dentro era un desastre. Era suicida y depresiva, bueno, en la mayoría de los casos ambos títulos van de la mano. Otro cambio había sido que ya no le temía, en un principio le molestó mucho pero luego se acostumbró y lo encontró impresionante.

Comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos pero les tomo un par de años convertirse en una pareja. Para él, Ginny era la mujer más bella del planeta y créanlo o no; la amaba. Draco la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, trataba de evitar que se cortase; que consumiera drogas o alcohol cada vez que se sentía mal.

Dejó la botella en la mesa que estaba al lado de su asiento, se levantó, tomó la guitarra que estaba al lado de la puerta y salió del cuarto. Su 'manager' lo esperaba a un lado del escenario. Sí, Draco era un cantante famoso, lo era hace dos años. Un ayudante le entregó otra botella y tomo unos sorbos antes de devolvérsela. Miró a su alrededor buscando a la pelirroja que siempre lo acompañaba en sus conciertos pero no la encontró. Suspiro y subió al escenario.

El bullicio del público era enorme, mientras él caminaba hacía el micrófono. Ya estaba acostumbrado a todo esto pero por alguna razón todo era diferente. Todo había cambiado en solo segundos, la vida le había dado la espalda. Suspiró nuevamente y habló por el aparato que estaba enfrente de él.

- Esta canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida. No sé donde estas pero espero que me puedas oír."

"Ella tenía 20 y decidio darle fin a su vida así:

Subió hasta el piso 21 y se marcho… sin decir adiós…

Me pregunto si cuando volaba por el aire recordó…

Que alguna vez le dije si te matas también lo voy hacer yo!

Alguna una vez oí que todo lo que termina, termina mal…

Y lo que no acaba poco a poco, se pudre más… y más…

Por que se que nadie entiende porque decidiste no seguir…

Y es que tanta mierda en la cabeza no te deja ni pensar…

Siento que esta vez fui yo y estaba en lo correcto…

Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción…

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananana nananana por ti

Nananananananana… nanana"

Mientras cantaba recordó ese día. El día en que Ginny se había marchado.

Estaba caminando de vuelta hacía su departamento. Había ido a comprar lechuga y tomate, Ginny se lo había encargado para la ensalada de aquella noche. Pero mientras se acercaba a su lugar de residencia, vio que una persona caía de lo alto de edificio. Una persona pelirroja.

Comenzó a correr hacía el lugar pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita, Ginny impactó contra el pavimento. Siguió corriendo, lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos a medida que se acercaba. Podía ver a Ginny en el cemento, inmóvil, rodeada por un charco de sangre. Todo había terminado.

"Supe que tu madre anda diciendo que tú lo hiciste por mí…

Y si supiera cuanto tu la odiabas no podría ni vivir… así…

Como quieres que yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estas…

Como quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañanas si no está…tu olor…

Cómo voy hacer para seguir!

Siento que esta vez fui yo y estaba en lo correcto…

Por ella, por ella, por ella, esta canción…

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nananananananana… nanana"

Escucho como La Sra. Weasley le decía a la policía que lo más probable era que la culpa la tuviera él. Su sangre hirvió al escuchar esas palabras, quería correr hacía ella y decirle la verdadera razón. La razón por la que Ginny se cortaba, drogaba y/o se emborrachaba todas las noches antes de que él entrara en su vida. Pero decidó no hacerlo. El sabía que no era la causa, pero no podía hacer que la familia tuviera que llegar ese peso luego de la muerte de Ginny.

"Voy a contar hasta cinco…

Y quiero que tú me digas que todo esto es mentira…

Que nada de esto sucedió…

Voy a contar hasta cinco…

Para que salgas de ahí…

Quiero que toque la puerta…

Abrir y que seas tu !

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nanananananananana por ti

Nananananananana… nanana"

Lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas. La extrañaba. Había pasado un año desde su muerte pero aún no podía acostumbrarse al hecho que ella no estaba. Esperaba verla en la cama que compartieron, en la cocina, en cualquier lugar donde iba.

El concierto terminó y se dirigió caminando al hotel donde se hospedaba. En el camino vio a una chica, una chica pelirroja, pero no podía ver su cara, estaba dándole la espalda. Se quedó ahí parado, asombrado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Deseó mil veces que fuera ella, que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero luego de unos minutos la chica se dio vuelta. NO era ella, ni siquiera se parecía. Más lágrimas amenazaron caer de sus ojos, pero las contuvo, miro hacía el cielo y siguió caminando.

Fin espero que les haya gustado. Porfa dejen reviews...besos...


End file.
